


I See Things That Nobody Else Sees

by Skulls_and_Webs



Series: Tumblr fics [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Leonard Snart, Assassin Leonard Snart, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/pseuds/Skulls_and_Webs
Summary: They warned him that Len was Bad News, that he was an assassin. Dangerous, no good, and he shouldn’t get involved.Barry didn’t listen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit - Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez
> 
> Cross posted to tumblr

He still remembers the first time he met Len. This big, bad, _Alpha_ of a man. He was gone from the time those icy blue eyes met his, and that _smirk_ became a soft, genuine smile, if only briefly.

It made his inner Omega _ache,_ as this man they’d brought in for questioning made him scream out for him internally. It wasn’t fair. This man was his Alpha, he could feel it. _His_ man, _his_ Alpha, and they were gonna to throw him in a cell like a dirty animal.

He wanted to cry.

They warned him that Len was Bad News, that he was an assassin. Dangerous, no good, and he _shouldn’t get involved._

Barry didn’t listen.

They didn’t keep Len locked up, he was too good for that. They had nothing against him. And that’s how he found himself in his lab, back against the window, Len so, so close. Their breaths mingled, and his heart skipped a beat and his Alpha’s lips met his.

“You’re so cute.” Len murmured, swiping his thumb over Barry’s lips. “Can you tell me your name, baby?”

“B-Barry. Allen.” Barry’s face heated up, blush darkening as Len kept rubbing gently at his bottom lip.

“Hmm, you’re so adorable when you blush, Scarlet.” Len smiled. “You blush so cutely, too. I’m Leonard Snart, but you can call me Len, beautiful.”

Barry swore he melted right there. “L-Len…”

“Shh, Scarlet.” Len kissed him again. “What time do you finish work, Barry?”

“S-six.” Barry stammered.

“Can I take you out? Buy you dinner and show you off? Show everyone how pretty my Omega is?”

“Y-your..?”

“You wanna be mine, baby? Be my Omega?”

“I- Y-Yeah. Yours. M-My Alpha.”

Len smiled. “Yeah, I’m yours, sweetheart. Your Alpha. I’ll take care of you, my pretty, pretty Omega.”

Barry swallowed, and nervously initiated a kiss. “Okay. You can take me out.”

“Perfect. I’ll be back at six, sweetheart.” Len pressed a final, lingering kiss to Barry’s lips. “See you later, beautiful.”

Barry’s breathing was erratic. His face was red and he felt himself starting to cry. He couldn’t believe it, he’d never been enough before. Just some nerdy Omega no one wanted, someone people just played, and made to feel less than human. And then this _hunk_ of an Alpha came in, swooping in and stealing Barry’s heart, wanting Barry to be his! _His_ Omega, his _pretty_ Omega. Len thought he was pretty and cute and beautiful. Len wanted him and _fuck_ that’s all he’d ever desired.

To be _wanted._ To be enough. To be loved and be someone’s Omega and be held and kissed and made to feel like everyone who’d ever made him feel worthless was _wrong_ \- because he was _worth_ something. He had an Alpha now, and he had worth, and Len _looked at him with want._

* * *

Of course, when Len came to pick him up, his colleagues protested.

“We’re not letting _you_ of all people corrupt him! He’s too young!”

“He’s an adult and capable of making his own decisions.” Len said calmly. “I asked him if he wanted this, wanted _me,_ and he said yes.”

“You tricked him!”

“No, he didn’t!” Barry yelled, finally able to push away the people separating him from Len. “He didn’t trick me, he asked me. I said yes, he’s my Alpha now. Get over it.”

“He’s dangerous! He could hurt you! You don’t know what you’re doing!”

“Stop treating me like a child!” Barry yelled.

Annoyed, he pulled Len into a hard, bruising kiss. Len’s hands found his waist, and as he pulled back he smirked that trademark smirk.

“ _Damn,_ Scarlet.”

* * *

A few years on, with Barry approaching thirty, and Len in his mid forties, things changed. Barry fell pregnant and Len quit his now part-time assassinating for good.

“You don’t have to give it up, Len.”

“I won’t do anything that’ll risk our baby, Barry.” Len said possessively, hands rubbing the slight swell of his Omega’s stomach. “I _won’t_.”

Barry giggled, placing his own hands over Len’s. “Your daddy’s silly.”

“Your momma is an idiot too.” Len replied teasingly. “Can’t wait to meet you, sweetie. Me and your momma love you so much.”

As Len pressed kisses all over Barry’s stomach, telling their child how loved they were, tears sprung to Barry’s eyes.

“Barry?” Len asked concerned.

“I’m fine.” Barry smiled through his tears, looking at his Alpha. “I love you so much.”

“Idiot.” Len said softly, kissing his Omega. “I love you too, honey.”


End file.
